The invention relates to adjusting the casting cross-section of a continuous metal, in particular steel, casting mold. In such a mold two movable small end walls are clamped between two large side walls with a predetermined clamping force. Just prior to the adjustment the clamping force acting on the end walls is released and one of the large side walls is moved away from its abutment with the end wall. Thereafter the end walls are repositioned and they are then clamped again between the two side walls. Further, the invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the casting cross-section of a continuous metal, in particular steel, casting mold. It comprises two large side walls inserted in a water tank and two smaller end walls which are clamped between the side walls. The small end walls are movable relative to one another for adjusting the casting cross-section of the mold formed by the side and end walls. The ends of the large side walls are pressed against the end walls by means of at least one clamping device comprised of a spring pack, a tie rod connected to both side walls, and an associated, releasable actuator.
The adjustment of the cross-section of casting molds during continuous metal casting as such is known. In the past the end walls were clamped between the large side walls. To make an adjustment the clamping force, e.g. generated by a fluid actuator, was released to create a gap between the end and side walls to enable a displacement of the end walls relative to the side walls. Such arrangements are disclosed in European patent publication No. EP-P 19 974, Austrian patent No. AT-P 334 304 and German patent No. DE 36 40 096. The last cited reference discloses a method and apparatus of the type referred to above. It employs stops against which the large side walls can be moved to open up a predetermined gap.
The optimal gap width is limited to a very narrow range. If, for instance, the gap is too narrow or if there is no gap at all, i.e. if the clamping force between the side and end walls is merely released, excessive wear is encountered and severe damage may result to the inner plate surfaces of the side walls. If on the other hand the gap is too wide fluid melt can penetrate into the gap between the side and end walls. Both cases can adversely affect the casting operation. If the gap is conventionally fixed by positioning stops for the side walls in accordance with past experience the casting operation runs smoothly so long as the operation is trouble-free. When variations occur in the molding process, for example, as a result of fluctuating melting temperatures, varying cooling conditions inside the casting mold or variations in the rate of pouring, corresponding variations in the thermal expansion of the casting mold occur. This leads to corresponding fluctuations in the distance between the side walls and thereby also in the actual size of the gap between the end and side walls of the mold.